Paper Mario: Toast Kingdom
by WhyYouLittle35
Summary: AHH! TOAST SPIRITS!"
1. Toast Who?

Far Above the Toast Kingdom lived seven Butter Spirits. These seven Butter Spirits gave toast to the parents of good children, and giant butter knifes to the parents of bad children. Everything was nice here, everyone having toast, everyone playing games, and everyone having toast! But this all went away one day, when Kulest (COOH-lest) captures the seven Butter Spirits, and is going to eat them for breakfast the next morning. Kulest stuffed them in a jar, and went to bed. While he was sleeping, the seven Butter Spirits sent a call for help to the seven Star Spirits. The Star Spirits got the call and sent a message in Mario's sleep. When Mario woke up, he listened to what the Star Spirits said, and took the map they provided in his pants. He then was teleported to Princess Butterscotch's Castle. He was undercover as a Janitor, and worked his way to the Princess's room. He went inside and took off his disguise. The Princess knew what was going on.

"Hello, Mario, the Star Spirits told me of your arrival, and so I waited." The Princess said, "Our seven Butter Spirits have been kidnapped by Kulest, an evil Koopa that is stronger than your 'Bowser'. He hates me and all of MY followers, and wants us all to follow him and listen to him, and do what ever HE says, but that's why you are here!"

"Oh, will I get a reward?" Mario asked.

"If you don't, I'll take you down right now! I have you know, I've became a black belt 17 times!" The Princess said.

"Uh, how about, 1000 coins?" Mario tried to reason with the Princess.

"O.K.-"The Princess said as a giant, and I mean giant, Koopa crashed through the roof.

"Let me guess, Kulest?" Mario said, in a disgusted voice.

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT, PUNK!" Kulest said as he went inside his shell, and shot himself at Mario, sending him to fall out of the castle, and roll down the big hill the castle was on. When he stopped rolling, he bonked his head on a huge rock in some woods, and was unconscious! A few hours later, a little Koopa, in a yellow shell, with an orange cap on, and in yellow shoes, came by. He was looking for his ball he lost, and found Mario. He dragged him to the toad house in his village and left him with the toad watching. The Toad got a little bored, and went outside to get some fresh air for a little while, while Mario slept. Mario opened his eyes slowly, and saw the seven Toast Spirits. They were actually holograms or something.

"Mario!" a toast spirit with a big splat of butter on it, which was the leader, said, "We need your help! We escaped from Kulest's castle, but we were to weak to go back to our home, so we split up to get some help, and now, we've all been captured. OH! By the way, I'm the leader of the seven toast Spirit, you can call me Buttered Toast!" It said.

"YEAH! Splinting up actually made things worse! If Kulest finds out, he'll probably keep us locked up like we are right now! Oh, and I'm uh... Burnty..." a toast Spirit that was burnt said.

"We need you to help us! Oh, and I'm Crunchelia!" a toast spirit with a red bow, and pink lipstick on said.

"Hi! I'm Toasty! Uh... OH YEAH! You have to rescue Buttered Toast! He is the closest right now!" a toast spirit that looked normal, but had glasses.

"We have to go now! This was the only power we had left, and now we have to-"but the toast spirit was cut-off, as he and the rest faded away.

"HUH?" Mario said.

"Who's in here?!" The toad said as he ran in with a stick, "Oh, its just you, Mario, you should get some fresh air, after all, we do have a nice village!"

"Okey-dokey!" Mario said as he jumped out of bed and walked outside. He was in a little village, and outside were two little Koopas playing soccer, one was the one in the yellow shell, and the other one had a pink shell and pink shoes, and a cute little purple bow on her head. (It was a girl, and the other was a boy!). Mario walked up to them and waved.

"Hi mister, uh.........................................................................................................................................................Kyle?! No wait, Timmy? No, uhhhhh, Mary? YEAH! THAT'S IT! MARY! HI MISTER MARY! I'm Koopelly! And this is my numbskull brother, Koopario!" The girl Koopa said.

"I have you know, that I'm actually quite smart, I get that from my DAD'S side of the family! And I'm 100 sure that this guy's name is not Mary, but Mario!" Koopario said.

"WOW! You are smart!" Mario said.

"Good grief!" Koopelly said as she slapped her forehead.

"Hey kids!" A woman Koopa said as she walked up with a plate with sandwiches on it in her hands.

"HEY MOM! This is Mario, Koopario rescued him from the woods!" Koopelly said as she grabbed a sandwich.

"Pleasure to meet you! I'm Koopama, and this is my husband, Koopapa!" Koopama said as I another Koopa walked up.

"Hello!" Mario said as he waved at both of them.

"Hey son, I want you to my folks!" Koopapa said as he grabbed Mario, and brought him into the house next the toad house, "This is Koopda, A.K.A, Grandpa, and Koopma, A.K.A, Grandma!" Koopapa introduced Mario to two old Koopas.

"Hello sonny, and welcome to our little village, known as Koopa Village!" Koopma said as she shook hands with Mario and walked away.

"Guess you'll be going now, huh?" Koopapa said as he led Mario outside and told him when he goes; he can just use the gate.

"OK! BYE-BYE!" Mario said as he started walking towards a gate, and when he was about to leave, Kulest fell from the sky, and squished it! Then he took a big rock, and replaced his butt with the rock.

"I'd like to see you get all seven toast spirits in this little village! HA!" Kulest said as he chuckled and walked away.

"DARN IT! THAT GATE COST ME A LOT OF MONEY! THEN A BIG FAT KOOPA COMES AND SITS ON IT! WHY KIND OF WORLD IS THIS!?" Koopapa yelled.

"I'll just go on inside! HEH-HEH!" Mario said as he ran inside the Koopa house. Koopama was just going outside to see what had happened, and Koopma was sleeping, and Koopda was reading some sort of book. Mario walked up to him and asked what he was doing.

"It says here that our house, that you and me stand in, is built on top of an ancient temple, and if we find the hot spot, and jump three times in that spot, something will happen... it says to go 2 steps east from where you stand, then go 4 steps north, and 1 step west. Maybe you should try it!" Koopda said to Mario.

"OK!" Mario said as he followed the instructions. One jump... two jumps... THREE! When Mario land on his third jump in the hot spot, him and Koopda fell in a hole, and no one even noticed that they had disappeared! Koopda and Mario fell into a dark chamber.

"AH! I'm blind!" Koopda said.

"No, we are just in a pitch black room! Good thing I brought a flashlight!" Mario said as he turned on a flashlight.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Koopda screamed like a girl as he saw a skeleton with a hammer lying on the ground.

"OOH! A HAMMER!" Mario said as he picked up the hammer. It was actually like a big brown mallet!

"Maybe I can bust us out of here!" Mario said as he walked up to a big rock thing, and slammed the mallet into it, and smashed it! It smashed into little tiny pieces, and Mario and Koopda walked out into some room. There was a giant statue with some weird language at the foot of it. It was a statue of a Goomba. Mario and Koopda walked up to the statue, and little picture of a Goomba jumped after them, and they went into battle mode.

"GULP! That is a regular Goomba, Max HP: 1, you can take him with that hammer, gulp, I HOPE! WAH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Koopda said as he fainted.

"What are you old people doing down here? You shouldn't be stooping around our temple!" The Goomba said.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Mario said as he took his hammer and smashed him.

"...OW..." The Goomba said as he fainted and little green bubbles with stars in them appeared.


	2. Let's go already!

"What are these?" Mario asked as he picked them up. There were 4.

"Beats me! My grandson probably knows, he knows a lot of stuff!" Koopda said. Mario and Koopda found a hole behind the statue, and went outside. Well, actually, they were in a cave. There was a green pipe.

"OHH! I know what that is! It's a pipe! Jump on it and move down a little bit, and it sucks you in! TRY IT!" Koopda said. So Mario jumped on the pipe, along with the crazed Koopa, and went down into the pipe! Mario could feel his body going down, and then it seemed to be going right, then up! He went up, and up, and up, and then he popped out of the pipe in some woods.

"Hmm, this looks to me like Koopa Forest, our village should be straight ahead!" Koopda said scratching his head. So Mario and Koopda went walking, and walking, and walking! When they finally reached Koopa Village again.

"Grandpa! MARY! You two are OK!" Koopelly said as Mario and Koopda walked in from the woods.

"Its Mario, jeez, sometimes I wonder if you even listen to me!" Koopario said as he also greeted them.

"Mario here saved me!" Koopda said.

"REALLY?!" Koopario said, "You really are a hero!"

"Uh...DUH!" Mario snapped.

"COOL!" Koopelly said.

"Hey, um, Koopario, do you know what these are?" Mario said as he held out the green bubbles.

"OH! I've seen them before! They are STAR POINTS! If you get 100 of them you go a level up! You can get Star Points from defeating enemies; looks like you already have four!" Koopario said.

"Oh yeah! Looks like I'm going to need a lot of help on this adventure..." Mario said.

"HOLD ON!" Koopario said and ran away, he soon came back with his mom.

"Mr. Mario, are you sure you will let my son come on the trip with you?" Koopama said.

"Positive!" Mario said.

"Alright, now Koopario, mine your matters, don't start fights! Be polite, always say thank you, don't give Mario trouble, help out as much as you can, brush your teeth, eat whatever Mario gives you, don't make Mario get you useless stuff, don't talk to strangers, blah blah blaaah blah-blah!" Koopama blabbed.

"O.K.! I get it mom! I'll be a good boy!" Koopario said and gave his mom a kiss.

"COME VISIT!" Koopama said as she burst into tears and ran into the house.

Koopario has joined your party! His abilities are to tell you what is going on around you, and what things around you are! Quite useful if in a pickle! In battle, Koopario can either tattle on a foe and show their HP (Heart Power), or he can shoot his shell at an enemy, doing damage of 1!

"This is so cool!" Koopario said. Mario walked up to the big rock that was blocking the way.

"What do I do?" Mario asked.

"Simple, just take out your hammer, and whack it! It should smash!" Koopario said.

"Oh." Mario said as he smashed it, and the path was opened again. He and Koopario walked out into a forest. As they were walking, a spiked Goomba ran up to them.

"Uh-oh!" Mario said as he jumped on it, bringing them to battle mode. A Goomba with the spike, and a regular goomba appeared. Mario jumped up, and jumped on the spike helmet.

"OW!" Mario said as a tear went down his cheek, "You go first whiling the pain in my foot goes away!" Mario said as he pushed Koopario in front of him.

"TATTLE!" Koopario said, as he pulled out a magazine that read, Mario's Foes! ISSUE 2, "Hmm, that is a spiked Goomba I believe. Jumping on it only hurts you! Max HP: 2, attack power is 2!"

"OK!" Mario said as he took out his hammer.

"Wait! This would be a good time to teach you the Action Command! (AC) When you use the hammer on the spiked goomba, hold your hammer down for three seconds, and then let him have it! This is more powerful then just whacking it, without even doing a quick charge! And see the regular goomba, if you use the jump AC, right before you land on his head, get ready to spring up and land on it once more! The AC does more damage, so think about using it at all times!" Koopario explained.

"OK." Mario said as he ran up to the spiked goomba, held his hammer back for three seconds, then smacked him! The spiked goomba sat there, and then fainted. Four more star points appeared, and Mario grabbed them. The regular goomba came running up, and was about to head bonk Mario, when Koopario yelled, "FREEZE! Mario, you can also use the AC to reduce the damage you take by 1! All you have to do is, stretch your hat over your body right before they attack! It should reduce the damage, if done correctly! TRY IT!" So Mario did, and the goomba went to head bonk Mario, but he stretched his hat over his body, so he took no damage!

"TATTLE!" Koopario yelled, "That is a Goomba. He is pathetic! Come on Mario, you can take him! Max HP: 1, and attack power: 1!"

"AC TIME!" Mario screamed as he jumped on the goomba, and then did one more jump on him. He too fainted and four more star points fell out!

"Piece of delicious coco flavored roasted mushroom cake!" Mario said, stuffing the hammer back into his pants.

"Lets go! Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, what is our journey about?" Koopario asked as he and Mario continued walking.

"We are trying to rescue all seven toast spirits! Kulest has them locked up, and well, I'm not sure where we are going! That's why you're here!" Mario explained.

"Oh, toast spirits, eh? It said on the news something about a toast spirit, locked away in Bob-omb Dungeon, just past Yoshi Village, but first, we have to pass through Toast town, the town that's in the heart of the Toast Kingdom!" Koopario told Mario.

"Wow, you really are smart!" Mario said.

"Shut up, bonehead!" Koopario said.

"Onward!" Mario screamed and them continued walking.

"Little boys like you shouldn't be hanging around a place like this!" A Boo said as it appeared next to Koopario.

"I have Mario to protect me, so buzz off!" Koopario said as he picked up a rock and threw it at the Boo, making them go into battle mode!

"OW! YOU LITTLE BRAT! You'll wish you never messed with Booboo!" The Boo warned them.

"Aw, is your name Booboo, because your mama knew that we would give you a whoopin'?!" Koopario teased.

"HAHA! Very funny!" He said in a disgusted voice.

"Hi-YA!" Mario said as he took his hammer, did an AC, and whacked Booboo!

"Wu-HOOOOO!" Koopario said as he shot his shell full speed ahead at Booboo! Of course, it only did one damage!

"Wow, for a tough guy, you're a wuss!" Booboo said as he tackled Mario, hurting him by 2!

"AhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mario screamed as he held his hammer back, and then whacked Booboo, doing damage of 2.

"Ouch!" He screamed.

"TATTLE!" Koopario screamed, "That's Booboo, the big shot boo who hates little kids! Well I hate him too! Max HP: 10, attack power is 2! Lets get him!" Koopario as he started jogging in place and punching.

"What a freak..." Booboo said as he tackled Koopario.

"OUCH! Hey that hurt me by 2! Now I only have 8 HP left!" Koopario yelled.

"HAHA!" Booboo laughed.

"Take this!" Mario said as he did an AC with his hammer, hurting Booboo by 2. Koopario shot his shell his hardest, and hurt Booboo by 2!

"Energy low, need sugar!" Booboo said as he looked like he was about to die.

"He looks weak now, Mario!" Koopario told Mario.

"Right!" Mario said.

"AH!" Booboo screamed and tackled Mario, but Mario did an AC, and his attack hurt him by 1!

"Uh-oh!" Booboo said as Mario whacked him!

"COOL!" Koopario said as a bunch of star points appeared!

"We will meet again!" Booboo said with a crazed look in his dizzy eyes.

"And when we do, I'll-"Booboo continued, but was cut off, because Mario, and Koopario were both walking over his head.

"What a loon!" Koopario said when he was sure Booboo was out of sight.

"Yeah! We can take him out any day!" Mario said as Koopario stopped.

"Whoa, I can't believe we journeyed to Toast Town by foot! THIS IS SO COOL! AHHHHH!" Koopario said, excitedly.

"Lets go!" Mario said as he grabbed Koopario and dragged him into town.

"Excuse me, mister toad guy, where's the nearest toad house?" Mario asked a toad with a blue mushroom head thing.

"Right next to the Mayor's house! Can't miss it!" He said as he pointed towards his right.

"Ok, thanks!" Mario said.

"Wow, at least some people are nice!" Koopario said.

"Uh, think this big house is the Mayor's?" Koopario said as they walked up to a huge house with a big sign saying, "MAYOR'S HOUSE!"

"Uh.... Yeah!" Mario said as he walked to a little house next door, when he walked in, a toad was sitting there.

"FINALLY!" The toad said.

"Can I stay for a night?" Mario asked.

"Sure! It only cost 3 coins!" The toad said.

"Psss, Koopario, back at the mushroom kingdom, to stay a night is free!" Mario whispered to Koopario. Mario gave the guy three coins, and got a goods night sleep!

"(YAWN!) Wow, what I good nights sleep! AHHHHHHHH!" Koopario screamed when the toad was gone, and a toast guy was standing there.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" It screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Koopario screamed.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Mario said as he shot up from bed, punched Koopario, and took a bite out of the toast guy, "Now will you all just shut up? HUH! Why is there a toast guy in here now?" Mario asked.

"Well, somebody's cranky! If you must know, its called toast town, toads AND toast people live here! It is the TOAST Kingdom, after all!" the toast guy said.

"Alright, well, we got to go!" Mario said as he ran out to a big gate that was supposed to lead them out of the town.

"Well, Koopario, now where do we go?" Mario asked.

"Hmm, we should go out this exit, but trouble is, a big toaster shaped rock is blocking the way! Maybe the guard will let us go!" Koopario suggested.

Ok, I'll give it a shot! Uh... hi mister big strong toast guard, may we pass? **IF WE CAN'T I'LL FEED UPON YOUR HEAD**!" Mario yelled.

"No can do, you see, you need permission from the Mayor, and to get that permission, he must write a letter letting me know! But, he doesn't just give it away! He sends you on a quest! Real nice, eh?" The guard told Mario.

"Oh, see you later then! DARN! How can we save the toast Spirit, if we can't even leave this town! Lets go talk to the Mayor." Mario said as they walked into the Mayor's house. They walked into a big round room with a bunch of mirrors.

"Which one isn't a mirror?" Mario asked.

"Uh... maybe the one that doesn't show your reflection!" Koopario scolded Mario.

"Sorry, I'm just so nerves, you see the truth is..." Mario started.

"Save the flashback, let's get out of this creepy place!" Koopario said as he walking up to mirrors to see if he had a reflection.

"Found it!" Koopario said as he and Mario went inside the doorway.

"Good evening, why have you stopped at my humble home, Hmm?" The Mayor asked.

"We would like to get outside to Yoshi village, and we need your permission!" Mario said.

"Well, you must get me, or find me, a Super Mushroom! And don't think about buying it at the store, they don't sell them, sorry, my rules! You will find it if you follow these instructions, go outside to the 'Kitchen' of toast town, if you cook 2 mushrooms in a row, you will get your next hint! GOOD LUCK!" The Mayor aid, and kicked them out.

"I hate riddles!" Mario said.

"How ever will we figure this out? Oh boy!" Koopario said sarcastically.

"DUH! YOU!" Mario said.

"No kidding," Koopario said under his breath, "Well, the 'Kitchen' of toast town, maybe there is a cook's house or something?" Koopario said.

Maybe that house over there that reads, 'YUMMY YUMMY, TUMMY HOUSE' is the 'Kitchen of toast town.

"Worth a shot!" Koopario said as he and Mario ran up to the house.

"Wait a minute, the mayor said we need 2 mushrooms! Do you got that many?" Koopario said.

"I got one!" Mario said.

"Lets go find the shop." Mario and Koopario were searching all over town, when they saw a building with a sign, 'Ye Olde Shoppe'.

"Wow, this must be an old town!" Mario said as he and Koopario walked in.

"Good day, me lords, my I help you?" The shop clerk said.

"Cut the chit-chat! We need a mushroom, got any?" Koopario snapped at him.

"Here you go, 500 coins! Just kidding, for you, my friend, its free, only this once though!" the clerk said, then booted them out.

"Yes!" Mario said as they walked back up to the 'kitchen', and went inside. Inside was a really 'hot' looking female cooker. (To Koopario that is!)

"Hey good lookin', what's cookin'?" Koopario said as he ran up to her.

"Um, your butt dear..." She said.

"OWW!" Koopario said as he jumped up from the hot stove he was laying on.

"Hey boys! I'm Kookie The Cook!" She said.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, very politely.

"Can you cook us 2 mushrooms, uh, Kookie?" Mario said as he held out the 2 mushrooms.

"Sure..." She said suspiciously, "Are you new to town?"

"Yup!" Mario said.

"Did you meet the mayor?"

"Uh.........yaya!" Koopario said, drooling.

"Well, your mushrooms are down! And here, take the box!" She said as she handed them the mushrooms that were cooked, and the box.

"Thanks! I bet it has the Super Mushroom inside!" Mario said when they walked outside.

"OPEN IT!" Koopario said.

"OK! Whoa! Oh wait, its just another clue! Lets see, 'Watch your back...'" Mario read the clue aloud.

"That sounds more like a threat than a hint, huh?" Koopario said as a fast gust a wind went right passed Mario.

"What was that?" Mario asked.

"Hey! Someone left a paper on your back! Maybe it's a clue!"

"Lets see!" Mario said as he read the next clue, "Meet me by the Bookworm mailbox!"

"Uh, maybe we have to go to some place like a library, or someone who likes books house?" Koopario said.

"Well, I didn't see a library, but I saw a house with a banner that said, 'WHO LET THE BOOKS OUT? READ! READ! READ! READ!'" Mario said.

"Lets go check it out!" Koopario.

"That's the house! But I don't see anyone at the mailbox, do we have the wrong place?" Mario gasped.

"I think I see something at the foot of the mailbox!" Koopario said, so they ran up to the house, and under the mailbox was a treasure chest! Mario opened it and smiled a big smile...


End file.
